The Romantic Revenge
by YueDreamer
Summary: He had being planning the revenge for ten years, but fall in love with one of his worst enemy's daughters was certainly NOT in it!
1. Prologue Who we are

Author: Yue

Website: _**http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk **_

Story: The Romantic Revenge

Summary: He had been planning the revenge for ten years, but fall in love with one of his worst enemy's daughter, was certainly not in it!

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Prologue:

He sipped his black coffee in a slow motion, gently twirled his gorgeous raven hair, with his two cold and sharp sapphire eyes, staring amusingly at the early newspaper.

"So, today is 'his' little daughter's 16th birthday eh?" He smirked as he read the front page, "Serenity Tsukino, the daughter of Billionaire James Evans." He lowered his already deep voice when he announced the last three words.

He stood up from the wooden chair, looked out of the opened window; it was raining outside.

"I've being waiting for this for far too long, and it's time." He reached out the newspaper once again, glaring at the beautiful teenager in the article and grinned, "Serenity Tsukino Evans."

* * *

"Daddy! I saw this absolutely AMAZING dress yesterday and it would look STUNNING with my new boots!" Beryl, James Evans' first child, 22 years old, with long rosy-brown hair and dark blue eyes, thick make-up and pitch voice. Beryl swinged James' trouser childishly with her slim but wrinkled fingers.

"Ugh! Your credit cards are over the limit, again?" James shook his head angrily. He sat on the leather sofa, felt the soreness inside of his body. He was getting old now.

"Oh _please_, daddy!" Beryl blinked her eyes rapidly, tried so hard to look cute but failed.

"Good Morning, Daddy!" A young beautiful stunning little angel came down the stairs with her pink nightgown, she kissed her wonderful father on the cheek and hugged her beautiful sister warmly, "So what's for breakfast?" She yawned a little, still feeling a little bit tired from last night's studies.

"Happy Birthday! Serena!" James looked at his little angel; she sure is beautiful, just like her mother.

"Oh my! Today is my birthday isn't it!" Serena jumped up from the sofa, feeling all-alive again, "Yay! Today is my birthday!"

"Calm down, Seren! We planned everything for you today, but all you need to know is you have to buy a unique mask for tonight!" Beryl winked at her little sister; she is the only girl that Beryl has ever cared about!

"A. Mask?" Serena raised her left eyebrow, which made everyone laugh.

* * *

'Is this the place you were talking about?" Serena murmured, "Exciting, fun and… HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Sor-ry!" A guy walked away from where Serena and Beryl were sitting.

"Calm down, Serena! It's just a pub! And you'll like it when you get to know these people, they are very friendly!" Beryl looked around excitedly.

"I don't want know get to know them, they freak me out!" Serena looked around, she could feel a lot of strange eyes staring at her with interest, which made her very uncomfortable, "I think I'll just go for a walk outside, I'll be back!" Serena walked out of the pub without Beryl's notice.

"Phew! I feel so much better now!" Serena looked around, and then checked her watch, half past 11. "Ugh!" Serena groaned, didn't know where to go.

"Happy Birthday, child." Serena looked to where the voice came from, it was an old lady sitting in a mysterious tent.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" Serena smiled with amusement.

"I also know that you'll fall in love tonight." The old lady smiled as she looked down at some witch cards.

"Really?" Serena walked up to the lady and wanted to know more.

"But you'll get hurt badly during this relationship, look these two cards!" The old lady pointed at two very interesting cards, one is a huge pine tree and the other card is a great looking knight, "These two cards are your life cards, meaning these two cards would change your life completely, and pine tree usually represent father, or male relatives and the dark knight, it represent a knight with strong beliefs."

"Huh?" Serena sticked her tongue out playfully, didn't get any of what the old lady said.

Sighed. The old lady looked at Serena warmly, she caress Serena' smooth and silky cheeks gently, as Serena slowly closed her eyes "What a beautiful and nice-hearted young girl you became. _After tonight, Serena, your life will never be the same, there will be good times and bad times, but all you have to remember is, there is someone out there that cares for you, protects you and loves you the way you never thought would be possible. _

"Mother?" Serena opened her eyes with tears in her eyes, but she saw nothing, the old lady was gone, the tent was gone, everything was gone, it was like a dream, or maybe, it was a dream after all.

_'All you have to remember is, there is someone out there that cares for you, protects you and loves you the way you never thought would be possible.' _

"I'll remember it," Serena smiled sweetly as she said the last word, the word she has being longing for so long, "Mum."

* * *

Ugh… The story supposed to be… dark… harsh… seduction… lol... Oh well! Please leave a msg! Flames are welcomed! . 


	2. Chapter 1 Who we were

Author: Yue

Website: **http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk**

Story: The Romantic Revenge

Summary: He had been planning the revenge for ten years, but fall in love with one of his worst enemy's daughter, was certainly not in it!

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rating: PG-13 (Might move up later in the chapter)

A/N: I do not own SM!

Chapter 1:

"Where the hell is she." Beryl cursed herself under her breath, she darted around her surroundings desperately, seeks for signs of the birthday girl. She ran into a deserted street and there she saw, her beloved little sister, sat against a brick wall with arms wrapped around her knees, body shivered and was sobbing heartily. Beryl walked to Serena and rubbed her back gently, she was speechless, she hasn't seen Serena crying since their mother died ten years ago.

"What's wrong, Seren?" Beryl asked warmly, tried hard to keep her temper in control.

"I… I heard mum's voice…" Serena tilted her head slowly, she didn't expect Beryl to understand how she feel right then, because no one would ever understand the feeling inside of her. Her mother was her life, she was always there by Serena's side, she was always there when Serena needed comfort. But then, one day… she just left her all alone in this eccentric world. Of course, she still had her family, but it was never the same.

Serena could still hear the echoes of her mother's last words: '_After tonight, Serena, your life will never be the same, there will be good times and bad times, but all you have to remember is, there is someone out there that cares for you, protects you and loves you the way you never thought would be possible. So be strong Serena and be happy!'_

'I'll be strong, mama!' Serena sobbed, 'But I'll never be happy, ever again.'

Serena smirked miserably as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her slim body. Serena frowned at Beryl, 'if only you're my sister.'

The remark was like an arrow, pierced into Beryl's gentle heart. She opened her mouth, then shut it again, 'Let's go, Serena! Or dad will get worried!'

* * *

In the nearby store, a gorgeous young man was standing in front of a mirror looked pleased with his new appearance.

'This black suit looks –mmm- so good on you, handsome!' The fat saleswoman stroked Darien's chest eagerly.

'Thanks,' Darien winked at the woman and removed her hands expertly; he once again gazed at himself in the mirror, though all he could see was a pathetic orphan. 'Soon, Evans! Very soon!'

* * *

Serena and Beryl walked into Evans' Mansion quietly, and saw their father walking down from the stairs carrying a delicate box. He strode to Serena and kissed her gently on her cheek, 'Happy Birthday! My beautiful Serena!' and handed the box to her.

'What is it?' Serena smiled at her first birthday present and murmured curiously. She unwrapped the paper on the box and opened it carefully. It was a nightgown! Serena pulled out the white gown and examined the elegant dress. It was a simple gown with petite white roses on the waistline_, it has a reasonably low-cut neckline and extended to ankles._ There were also a pair of long white gloves and a piece of white mask with roses decorated on the sides of the mask.

'Oh my god, dad! That is beautiful!' Beryl praised. Serena smiled at her dad with agreement. James always knew what to get for his little angel.

'And I am glad you liked it.' James gave Serena a bear hug and commanded two specialised maids to help Serena change, 'Don't let her come down before 7!'

With that said, Serena and the two maids left. Leave only James and Beryl.

'Is everything prepared?' James lowered his voice and asked.

'Of course! Dad! Just leave everything to me.' Beryl smiled at her father, 'So when's the flight?'

* * *

Serena lied in the bathtub while hummed the song 'a thousand mile' by Vanessa Carlton. She picked up a piece of rose petal in the water and sniffed it. Pleasant with the scent, she cupped some water in her hands and poured it on her angelic face.

Serena smiled at the thought of her dad celebrating her birthday with her, for the first time. _After tonight, Serena, your life will never be the same, there will be good times and bad times, but all you have to remember is, there is someone out there that cares for you, protects you and loves you the way you never thought would be possible. _'Mother.' Once again, tears prickled her eyes. Serena forced herself to blink them away and then wondered, who was the handsome knight that she was suppose to fall in love tonight?

* * *

Oh man! I am so sorry that I haven't been writing fanfics for like... AGES! If you wanna scorn me... Then… please don't! hehe! Anyway! Plz review!

Yue


	3. Chapter 2 Who we will be

Author: Yue

Website: **http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk**

Story: The Romantic Revenge

Summary: He had been planning the revenge for ten years, but fall in love with one of his worst enemy's daughter, was certainly not in it!

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rating: PG-13 (Might move up later in the chapter)

Chapter 2:

'Miss Evans!' Serena heard the call while she opened her eyes with reluctant, finally recognize where she was, she sat up from the bathtub and wrapped her naked self into the large white towel.

'Coming!' Serena answered. She tiptoed out of the bathroom and sat on the chair in front of her make-up desk.

'What would you like for this special day, Madame?' The red-haired maid questioned quietly.

'Something simple, Sophie.' Serena smiled at the reflection in front of her and repeated, 'Something simple.'

* * *

'Oh welcome, Sir Kennedy Putnam!' Beryl greeted all the famous businessmen and royal members from Japan as they entered the Mansion. Beryl was wearing a low-cut tight red dress that reveals every single curve on her body.

The Mansion was huge, it was painted with cinnamon colour and sophisticated lamps hanged on the high roof. There was a staircase attached to the wall on the right hand side of the entrance door. The railings were shined with gold (or was it made out of gold?) and the smooth glamorous floor, glimered from one end of the room to another from the pale marble.

'Oh! Mr and Mrs. Herald, how are you doing?' Beryl checked her diamond Swiss watch; 6:30. She looked up once again and at the moment, her heart sunk. What she saw was an extremely attractive man walking towards her. She blinked her fake eyelashes with disbelief that such a flawless man ever exist, but then the moment she opened her eyes, he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Beryl strode into the enormous dining room as she daydreamed about the mysterious man. Unconsciously, she raised her wrist to check the time again. '7:00'

'Ladies and gentleman!' The announcer called out from the large speakers, 'Please welcome our birthday Princess, Miss Serenity Tsukino Evans!'

The applause echoed in the large crowded hall. On the top of the staircase appeared a white angel, beautiful and untainted. She wore an elegant white mask that revealed a tint mystery in her. Her movement was light and graceful.

'_Did I hear you right _

_'cause I thought you said _

_Let's think it over _

_You have been my life _

_And I never planned _

_Growing old without you'_

The music started, couples started to dance, individuals joined too. Serena slowed down her pace of going downstairs as she observed around for her beloved father.

'Where are you, dad?' Serena murmured eagerly. She soon spotted her sister gazed back at her and gave her the look that said, 'He's off again.' Instantly, her smile fell, she shifted into one of the seats in the hall and was in a state of heartbreak.

'_Shadows bleeding through the light _

_Where the love once shined so bright _

_Came without a reason _

_Don't let go on us tonight _

_Love's not always black and white _

_Haven't I always loved you?'_

'May I?' The voice of a saint was heard in Serena's ears. She looked up with her despaired eyes, and then. Something happened. Something incredible happened when two pairs of lonely eyes intercepted.

Serena stared at the tall man with tuxedo suit. His face covered by the white mask, but his beauty remained. She stretched her right hand to the man's extended arm and that was their first touch. Both of their bodies tingled with pleasure.

'_But when I need you _

_You're almost here _

_And I know that's not enough _

_And when I'm with you _

_I'm close to tears _

_'cause your only almost here'_

Serena took a glimpse of the man as they floated on the dance floor. She no longer felt the loneliness she had always felt and the man made her felt so – secure. (see the irony! The **irony**! Lol!) She was glad that he was here when she needed someone, he was so close, he had made her tears disappear.

'_I would change the world _

_If I had a chance _

_Oh won't you let me _

_Treat me like a child _

_Throw your arms around me _

_Oh please protect me'_

'…love…' Serena whispered the word. She was well aware of this eccentric feeling, but she desired for more, she wanted this moment of time to stop. She wanted to- be with this stranger, forever.

'You're amazing.' The man sighed.

'_Bruised and battered by your words _

_Dazed and shattered how it hurts _

_Haven't I always loved you'_

She felt her whole body boiled with excitement. She wanted more of this sensation, yet she was afraid of it also. _'What if this is just a dream, what if when I wake up tomorrow, I was left all alone again?'_

'love' Serena repeated softly. She didn't comprehend the meaning of the word, but that was all she could say at that instant.

'_But when I need you _

_You're almost here _

_And I know that's not enough _

_And when I'm with you _

_I'm close to tears _

_'cause your only almost here'_

It could have been the music, because at that moment, tears prickled Serena's eyes and she wasn't certain if it had been happiness for the present or the sadness for the doubt that her might not be able to see this man again. This man was so close to her, yet at the same time, he wasn't really there. She felt she knew him so much, yet she knew nothing of him. She was terrified, just at the thought of been lonely, again.

'_Bruised and battered by your words _

_Dazed and shattered now it hurts _

Haven't I always loved you' 

Serena tilted her head up to see the man's eyes. They were, also lonely. She wondered if this man was as alone as she was, maybe not as much. In that pair of sapphire eyes, she spotted sadness, anger and desperation.

'_Are you one of my kind?'_ Serena wondered.

'_But when I need you _

_You're almost here _

_Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you _

_And when I hold you your almost here _

She held him tight for security. '_Why would it matter anyway.'_ She argued, _'It might be better if we don't know each other.' _They were so close, she no longer felt lonely, she was actually happy and she was in - '…love…' She was shocked at what she had just confessed. Sure, it could've been true, but she didn't want that! She never wanted that! Heck, She didn't even know the man's name!

_Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted _

_And now I'm with you I'm close to tears _

_'cause I know I'm almost here _

_Only almost here'_

A shed of tear fell. She remembered the witch card from this morning, she was told she was going to fall in love tonight but no way was she ready for it. _'No!'_ She said to herself, _'I do not love this man! No!'_ She looked up at the man and she lost it, she knew she lost it.

'Are you alright?' The man asked.

Without a word, Serena freed herself from the man and disappeared on the dance floor.


End file.
